1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna structures and wireless communication devices employing the antenna structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones) have multiple working frequency bands. Thus, multiple antennas corresponding to the working frequency bands are secured inside the devices, such as a GSM/CDMA wireless communication antenna, a WIFI antenna, and a GPS antenna. These antennas are usually located at different positions inside the devices to prevent mutual interference. However, when users are holding the devices to use, it is inevitable that one or more of the antennas are covered by hands of the users, which reduces a radiation efficiency of the antennas, thus degrading communication functions of the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.